


What if you love me?

by STsuki



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-spiderman & deadpool, Romance, What if? Deadpool movie 2016
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y sí despues de amenazar a un acosador adolescente, en lugar de hacer su recorrido completo al bar de Weas... Wade se encontrará con Peter Parker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solo debo culpar ese maravilloso trailer spideypool que anda por ahí, me dio la idea y debía salir. Esta tiene que ser una historia rápida y simple que me ayude a despejar mis bloqueos de escritura. 
> 
> Pero no sé porque me quiero engañar a mi misma, voy a complejizar esto lo suficiente como para escribir tannnnnnn lentamente que me odiare. So disfruten si aman el spideypool, solo como idea previa estoy pensando en Ryan y Andrew. Así que adelante.

No podía haber una noche más común que esa. Amenazar a un adolescente acosador, golpear a un burro prepotente, tener una sesión de fotos muy improvisada y recibir el resplandor maravilloso de un trabajo bien hecho de esa chica. Era un 9 de 10. Si alguien moría esa noche en el bar de Weas además iba a significar dinero fácil. Pero como todo en la vida de Wade Wilson, que más tarde que temprano descubriría por su cuenta, no debía tener noches comunes ni su vida ser fácil, por lo que entre una calle desolada y un suburbio de más o menos buena pinta. Un escuálido hipster cayó a sus pies a través de la puerta de una cafetería local de aspecto retro.

Tres despampanantes matones clásicos de escuela secundaria salieron tras él riéndose, presumiendo sus ropas caras y sus teléfonos celulares de último modelo. La _new age_ era tan… banal.

Bueno ya había sido un héroe según la ingenua chica de antes, podría seguirlo siendo, tal vez solo un ratito más. Al hipster raro le habían roto los anteojos ¡Y miren eso! Protegía con celo enfurruñado una cámara fotográfica, bueno, bueno qué más daba.

—¡Hey hombre! Debes tener más cuidado, te he dicho miles de veces que no camines mirando hacia el suelo, ven acá —dijo con suave voz burlona—.  Cuando te llame diciendo que me esperaras en la entrada no se suponía que debías chocar contra la puerta.

El muchacho levantó los ojos asustado y Wade lo puso de pie pasando rápidamente un brazo por sus hombros, sonriéndole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Tu quien eres?

—¿Como que quien soy? ¡Amigo! ¿No les has hablado del maravilloso Wade Wilson? ¡Cristo chico! Será porque siempre andas en las nubes.

Wade le dio una mirada evidente y un apretón para que espabilara, el chiquillo seguía viéndolo como un bambi encandilado por los faros de un auto y asintió mirando al bravucón con algo de torpeza.

—Lo siento Flash yo tengo un compromiso con Wade, los veré en la escuela chicos.

—Parker claro que no, si esperas que crea que este sujeto es-

La cosa con esa clase especial de bravucones, es que creían que por maltratar un poco a alguien más bajito, torpe y de dulces mejillas regordetas… Eh… Podían pasar sobre todos los espectadores como si no estuvieran ahí. El muchacho a su lado se quejó audiblemente cuando Wade empujó al tal Flash contra la pared más cercana y apretó con fuerza su garganta sin dejar de sonreír como si el mundo fuera su especial broma privada.

—Escucha Flash, solo voy a decirlo una vez, a la próxima que alguien caiga frente a ti debes tener la cortesía de ayudarle a levantarse. Y si piensas por algún motivo que mi amigo aquí encuentra divertido tu sentido del humor tú y yo tendremos una conversación que implicarán dientes rotos y mis puños ¿Te ha quedado claro amigo?

Su mano apretó la garganta de Flash con fuerza descuidada una vez más y luego había este pequeño tipo tirando de él con fuerza en dirección contraria.

—¡Es-está bien! Wade, vamos, debemos llegar a cenar con el tío Ben, es suficiente, por favor vamos.

Wade le dio a Flash una última mirada y su mejor sonrisa de comemierda, antes de seguir al chico como si fueran íntimos de toda la vida y no como si un desconocido estuviera sosteniendo tus pasos temblorosos para no dar de nuevo contra el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Habló unas cuadras más lejos, observando al chico ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso a su lado.

—Sí, sí, gracias por ayudarme, solo no era necesario, Flash puede ser un idiota pero no tenías que amenazarlo o lastimarlo —susurro apartándose de él empezando juguetear con sus anteojos rotos.

Wade rió, un gesto fresco y amigable.

—Tómalo de un bravucón chico, a veces esa clase de mierdas necesitan sólo una paliza para enderezar sus vidas.

—Soy Peter no chico y no creo  que a ti te haya servido de algo —murmuró por lo bajo guardando sus anteojos, dejándolos por la paz.

Adorable y con una boca inteligente.

—Bueno Peter no, no funciono, pero en mi defensa tú has conocido mi lado bueno y como la noche es joven y aun tengo un compromiso tú debes venir conmigo, luces como si necesitaras una mamada.

—¡Wuoh! ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, yo no!

Wade lo ignoro y tiró de él hacia el bar de Weas el pobre aún tenía estremecimientos involuntarios y no de los agradables. Necesitaba relajarse. Ya estaba en su camino después de todo, más tarde podría acompañarlo a casa.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! he vuelto con esta historia! Que es muy muy divertida de escribir, tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, no se cuanto durará pero espero que les agrade! Gracias por comentar y dejar kudos. Son de lo mejor!

Resulto que una mamada en el idioma de Wade era kalua y baeilys con crema batida. Pidió una para él y una para un tipo llamado Buck de parte de Boothe, que significaba algún tipo de declaración de intenciones, porque Buck noqueó a Boothe y Weas, como había llamado Wade al barman, salió a mirar como estaba, el se bebió de golpe el resto de su bebida con la mano del otro hombre sujetándolo con firmeza contra el banco, por sí se caía o planeaba salir corriendo.

—¡Yep, aún respira! Nadie gana hoy.

—¿No deberíamos llamar una ambulancia?

Un coro de risas divertidas inundo el bar y Wade le revolvió el cabello. Bueno podía soportar el trato humillante si no había derramamiento de sangre. No sabría que decirle a sus tíos si se convertía en cómplice de un homicidio.  Aún no podía creer que haya entrado sin necesidad de identificación para empezar.

 —Buen intento Wade.

—Me descubriste aposte contra Boothe, es una lástima. ¿Contra quién apostaste tú?

—eh… sí… ¿Quién es el chico? Se ve muy decente y asustado para andar contigo.

—No cambies el tema ¿Lo hiciste? —Wade se asomó a mirar la pizarra y vio con una forzada indignación los 200 en su contra—. ¡Woah! Apostaste que yo moría. Hijo de puta, eres el peor amigo del mundo.

Peter se rió y ambos voltearon a mirarlo. Wade con una sonrisita simplona y Weas con curiosidad.

—¿Ya en serio quien es el chico? ¿Te hiciste amigo del acosador?

—No nada que ver, el trabajo está hecho y devuélvele el dinero que gano como niñera a la señorita…

—¿Orlovsky?

—Sí ella. Solo fue un poco de acoso yo hacía cosas peores a su edad. En fin, este de aquí es Pete boy, lo encontré de camino, se tropezó con una puerta y parecía necesitar una mamada.

—Hola, es un placer. ¿Me das otra? El paga.

—¡Awww! ¿No es lindo? —preguntó pellizcándole una mejilla mientras Weas le servía otra mamada.

—Una cerveza por favor —pidió una impresionante morena con un lindo corte pixie. Peter bebió su trago con torpeza viéndola de reojo como Wade, quien era menos discreto al respecto y parecía estar embelesado. Sentía pena ajena solo de imaginar que así es como él miraba a Gwen.

Peter le dio otro sorbito al trago y sus labios quedaron embarrados de crema. Buck pasó justo en ese momento por ahí y su mano golpeo con dureza el trasero de la muchacha.

—¡Buen culo!

—Debes disculparte, por favor —susurro Peter con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás.

Buck bufó y Peter negó para sí, sacudiendo divertido su pequeño vaso vacío frente a Weas.

—Hey hermano, cuidado con…

—¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas Gandalf obeso?

—Eso…

La intervención de Wade fue interrumpida por la morena impresionante quien probablemente iba a dejar un poco estéril a Buck. Peter balanceo los pies y tarareó divertido tomando el trago pervertido como un shot de tequila.

—¡Otro!

—Pete boy, basta —susurro Wade viéndolo sorprendido antes de volver hacia el asunto de las bolas—. Oh, señorita Gandalf se está poniendo morado ¿No cree que debería soltarlo?

—No se ha disculpado, dije por favor —evidenció Peter sonriendo divertido mientras intentaba quitarse la crema de la nariz. ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

—Sí, di que eres impotente —susurro la chica con una sonrisa torcida hacia Buck.

—¡Soy impotente y lo siento! ¡Mi cerebro y mis ungh-!

—¡Yuhu! ¡Lo dijo! ¡La próxima vez no debes molestar chicas bonitas! ¡Gandalf es gayyy!

La mujer lo dejó ir y luego choco su mano con Peter quien se sonrojo después de notar lo que hizo.

—Hola, me llamo Vanessa ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí encanto?

—uh… Soy Peter. Peter Parker. Wade me trajo por una mamada. 

Vanessa silbó y Weas le dio una mirada de circunstancias, no sería su peor delito, pero Peter parecía mucho más joven que el estándar habitual.

—¿Y es usual qué seas tan caballero antes de tú mamada Peter? —preguntó Vanessa mirando con burla a Wade.

—En realidad quería hacerle un favor a Buck. Fuiste amable, Gwen pudo haberlo matado. Y se lo habría merecido. ¿Weas me das otra?

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Wade quitándole discretamente el vaso de las manos —. ¿Por qué no vamos tu, Vanessa y yo a divertirnos y conocernos? Mientras puedes decirnos más sobre Gwen.

—Espero que tengas suficiente dinero contigo Wade, no soy barata. Ven Pete vamos a estafar a este gánster.

—Bueno —Peter se despidió de Weas y siguió a Vanessa murmurando lo bonito que era su corte pixie y como lo sabía gracias a Gwen.

—¡Unf, jodido perro con suerte! Ese va a ser el más impresionante trío de la vida.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No esta noche para mí~

Wade le dio el dedo medio.

—¡Soldados de la fortuna yo invito!

Y salió riendo tras el más exótico par con el que podría pasar esa noche, por su parte Weas aclaraba que solo bebidas nacionales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El spideypool + Vanessa está haciendo que tenga muchas ideas al respecto. Son adorables, lo juro. Puedo imaginar esa amistad crecer en grandes proporciones, ñoños ridículos. Iba a escribir algo más aquí pero ya no recuerdo lo que es así que meh! nos vemos la otra semana!
> 
> Black kisses for all ajajajajajajaja xD *son las 3:13 am sorry but not sorry*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios hasta el momento, ojala les guste el cap :3 
> 
> Haré una pausa de 1 semanita para ver TAS 1 y 2, Deadpool de nuevo y leer un par de cómics para pulir el resto de la trama. Si hay algo que quieran ver acepto sus prompts xDD 
> 
> besines :3

Wade era muchas cosas: Asesino, mercenario, torturador calificado, un poco alcohólico, boca floja, imbécil, bueno… La lista podría seguir y seguir. El punto es que podría tener la más salvaje y alocada noche con Vanessa a quien no parecía interesarle, pero podría interesarla en poco tiempo. Y con Pete. Quien estaba medio ido y era fácilmente influenciable. La cosa es que no le apetecía, nunca obtuvo sexo forzado y sin poca consciencia… bueno tal vez eso último sí, pero no era con menores de edad adorables, por lo que no iba a agregar a esa lista infinita más cosas por las cuales acabar en el infierno. Aunque de todas formas fuese a llegar ahí. Podía alargar el horario de ser una persona decente por otro par de horas más.

—¿Una sala de videojuegos?

—Bolas en hoyos, Vanessa. ¿Acaso no tuviste infancia?

—eh…dormía en un lavavajillas.

—¿Tenías lavavajillas?

—Mis papas murieron en un accidente aéreo la misma noche que me dejaron con mis tíos.

Wade y Vanessa se miraron y luego miraron a Peter y los dos mayores estallaron en risas. Peter sonrió levemente, menos asustado, más a gusto. La gente usualmente le daba sus condolencias y la conversación moría.

—Niño tú tienes la vida más jodida y te aseguro que tuve mis momentos —dijo Vanessa palmeando sus mejillas.

—Peter has ganado el honor de tener el primer juego, aquí tienes la bola mágica.

—¡Jesús Wilson! ¡Bolas y mamadas! ¿Qué sigue un trío en la cabina de fotos instantáneas?

Vanessa se rió con ese aire sensual y apabullante que parecía ser toda una cosa suya y Wade se encogió ofendido, negándose a entregarle la pelota ahora que lo había insultado de forma tan flagrante. O descubierto que era casi lo mismo en cuanto a lo que podía insultar a Wade.

Así que iniciaron una competición absurda que dejó a varios chicos más jóvenes que ellos por muchos, muchos años con celos ñoños mientras iban por sus regalos al mostrador del local con cientos de boletos entre manos.

—Quiero el anillo de Voltron edición limitada.

—Viejo ñoño

—Tú mamá

—La tuya

—La de ambos, quiero el lapicero.

—¡Aburrido/Aburrido!

Peter se detuvo frente a los premios e inspecciono a detalle cada uno de ellos.

—Quiero el cerdo rojo espeluznante.

—Eres tan raro.

Wade se quejó con su graciosa expresividad y Vanessa le revolvió el pelo.

—Amigo ¿Puedes tomarnos una foto?

Peter extendió su cámara hacia el encargado y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

—Es como haber tenido una cita caliente con dos súper modelos nerds, quiero un recuerdo.

Vanessa le dio un codazo a Wade y ambos le dieron a Peter un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Quien tuvo una gran rabieta al respecto y luego tomaron una foto que no implicara humillación y vergüenza eterna presumiendo sus premios.

Los 3 salieron juntos y caminaron sin rumbo un rato, Peter tomó un par más de fotos de camino hasta que llegaron a casa de Vanessa y luego llegó la hora de despedirse.

—Los invitaría a subir, pero eso se volvería sucio muy rápidamente y creo que tus tíos deben estar preocupados por ti Peter, quizás cuando tengas 18.

Peter se sonrojo hasta las orejas y  Wade le palmeó los hombros en solidaridad.

—Directo a su casa Wilson y nada de pasarse de listo o lo sabré y sabes que le pasara a tus bolas.

—¡Si capitán, mi capitán! Vamos Pete boy, nos vemos.

—¡Adiós!

La gente siempre pensaba lo peor de Wade, usualmente acertaban, pero esa había sido la noche más vainilla que podía recordar haber tenido y por la propia reacción de Vanessa también. No se suponía que en esa clase de vida las personas fueran tan cursis, pero quizás eran románticos de corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la elegante zona residencial, normal y clase mediera, Wade noto que Peter tenía una vida muy distinta, y al mismo tiempo el sufrimiento también lo había alcanzado.

—Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones, no me perdonaría si algo te hubiese pasado, eres demasiado bonito para eso.

Peter rodó los ojos y le quito su grandioso cerdo horroroso.

—No por traerme Wade, por lo otro, regularmente no actuó como un adolescente normal. Gracias también por salvarme de Flash. Eres una gran persona.

Y en un impulso extraño que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde salió, aunque Wade culparía a las mamadas que tuvo Peter en el bar, el chico le dio un rápido beso torpe y tímido entre la barbilla y el cuello antes de decir un rápido adiós y correr hacia el interior de su casa.

Wade resoplo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sí regreso a casa con una sensación en el estómago pesada y dulce como la felicidad, eso solo lo sabía él. Y los que están leyendo esto, por supuesto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Peter no recordaba haber subido las escaleras, tampoco podía darle forma al apartamento de Vanessa. Pero su lengua en la boca, guiando, enseñando, moviéndose con sorprendente suavidad era como un poderoso veneno. Lo mataría pero quería más._

_La risa fresca, cadenciosa y dulce contra su oído provoco un escalofrío que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Manos fuertes se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, sosteniéndolas con firmeza. Peter gimió.  Vanessa se rió y mordió juguetonamente sus labios, abrió más las piernas y Wade empujó a Peter de la cintura. Posicionándolo contra el calor húmedo de Vanessa._

_Peter se retorció asustado, casi incrédulo, por el sonido roto que había escapado de sus labios. Wade rió contra su nuca y lamió una línea firme hasta el lóbulo de la oreja._

_—shhh… Tranquilo Pete boy, estamos aquí. Ambos ayudaremos bebé._

_Peter tenía una respuesta ingeniosa, de verdad, pero murió en su boca al sentir a Wade levantar su rostro y abrir sus labios con la lengua, impetuoso, curioso, divertido. Como su personalidad, aunque había una sensualidad abrumadora y un hambre casi agresiva._

_No tenía miedo, lo puso caliente._

_Sus caderas se retorcieron y las manos de Vanessa ocuparon el lugar vacío que Wade había dejado, gimió y por instinto quiso cerrar las piernas. Wade acarició su pecho desnudo mientras continuaba haciendo cosas con la lengua que seguramente eran ilegales. Vanessa miraba con un aire travieso el espectáculo frente a ella. Deslizaba suavemente su mano sobre la erección furiosa de Peter. Un virgen entusiasta, ya estaba tan mojado y lucía apetecible. En otra ocasión ella misma estaría en la posición de Wade pero había dicho que sería una instructora adecuada, además era sexy ver el deseo ardiente en sus dos camaradas._

_Peter se aparto jadeando y se sonrojo con mayor furia, sí es que eso se podía, cuando Wade sujeto con firmeza su erección y lo ayudo a entrar en Vanessa. Peter se retorció y lanzo un grito agudo antes de desplomarse tembloroso contra la mujer. Las replicas fueron intensas y prolongadas, su piel palpitaba sudorosa e hiper sensible y luego estaba Wade y sus caderas ardientes empujando entre sus glúteos._

_Vanessa tomo su rostro y beso sus labios, ondulo suavemente sus caderas y Peter se perdió en la sensación, viendo estrellas explotando tras sus parpados cerrados._

_Wade miro maravillado a dos de las personas más hermosas que había conocido en su vida, horrible y miserable, compartir un momento tan íntimo y adorable. Además de ser jodidamente erótico era dulce y cuidadoso. Aunque todos parecían ser unos inexpertos en hacer algo así con personas que realmente les gustaban._

_Peter se arqueo y abrió los ojos, mirando de reojo a Wade lamer sus labios, uno de sus manos había llegado a su trasero y estrujaba la piel cada vez con mayor cadencia. Peter hizo un movimiento extraño, una ondulación como la de un gato. Vanessa gimió su apreció y Wade acarició en medio de sus glúteos, provocando deliciosos espasmos. Un fuego liquido se apodero de su trasero y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un dedo grueso y mojado ingreso a su cuerpo, estimulándolo casi al punto de ser doloroso, casi._

_Wade empezó a jadear contra su nuca, el movimiento se volvió más seguro y luego había otro dedo en su interior mientras gritaba contra el cuello de Vanessa._

_—Suave Wade, solo lo mejor para Peter ¿De acuerdo?_

_El tiempo parecía haberse vuelto espeso mientras su cuerpo era molestado de manera deliciosa. Vanessa lo sostenía con caricias suaves y besos mimosos. Wade estiraba, presionaba y lo hacía jadear, retorcerse y sonrojarse con intensidad. La atmósfera empezó a arder y un palpitante trozo de carne se froto contra su trasero, brazos gruesos y cálidos rodearon su cintura y  después un ardor  intenso se hizo cargo de sus caderas mientras gemía ansioso ante la intrusión._

_Wade estaba dentro suyo, abrasivo e intenso, mientras con dulzura besaba sus hombros y cuello, marcándolo, seduciéndolo, incendiando su cuerpo con movimientos delicados contra su trasero._

_Cayo de bruces sobre el colchón y se aferro a las mantas húmedas. Vanessa se había esfumado  y el pistoneó contra sus glúteos aumento la intensidad, la potencia y el placer absoluto. Podía sentir la liberación cerca, podía sentir a Wade palpitante y grueso entre su carne y la abrumadora sensación de sentirse completamente libre, sin presión sin culpa, solo desgarrador y absoluto placer._

_El placer era demasiado, el movimiento intenso y cerró los ojos mientras su boca se abría en un grito silencioso._

 

El techo de su habitación le dio la bienvenida, el sol golpeo su rostro de forma dolorosa y luego miro la hora. Sus caderas aun  se retorcían, la humedad tibia se deslizaba en un lío pegajoso entre sus piernas y el sudor empezaba a hacerlo sentir incomodo. Luego recordó el sueño y se sonrojo levantándose de golpe para correr al baño. ¿Qué clase de sueño pervertido había sido ese?

Se ducho con agua fría y se golpeo mentalmente. Debía llegar a tiempo para el segundo periodo o la escuela llamaría a sus tíos y no tenía ganas de explicar de forma rebuscada ningún incidente, ni el de la noche pasada ni el de su hiperactivo inconsciente.

_Seguro fue todo culpa de las mamadas._

Y el rojo furioso volvió a su rostro mientras se vestía a toda velocidad. Porque Wade Wilson con toda su belleza exótica y mala actitud era una influencia pésima para cualquiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola!!! gracias por leer disculpen la demora!! miles de gracias por los kudos y los comentarios. Tenía varios caps planeados pero se me atravesó la vida y la muerte. Así que es difícil, pero espero volver a un ritmo constante de un cap por semana ahora. Lamento si hay errores, sí los notan me dicen? es que lo subo casi corriendo :D
> 
> nos leemos!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! gracias por todos los comentarios! aquí el cap 5 :3 Petey boy necesitaba su momento de introspección. Espero que les agrade, el 6 espero tenerlo listo mañana! Así que por aquí nos andamos leyendo!!
> 
> Si quieren recibir las notificaciones para el fic denle click a "suscribe" y recibirán un correo electrónico :D No es maravilloso AO3? XDD
> 
> Ahora si me voy!  
> Muchos besines! :D

La cuestión con haber conocido a Wade en las circunstancias que lo hizo, es que al llegar a la escuela su casillero no tenía puerta, sus libros estaban rotos y había un gran “loser” pintado con una caligrafía espantosa y un rojo tan chillón y vibrante que ya sentía el aturdimiento nublarle un poco la visión.

—¿Qué tal Parker? ¿Llegando tarde?

Peter salto y se ajusto las gafas mientras Flash dejaba caer su mano con fuerza desmedida sobre su hombro, presionando de forma tal que habría marcas de dedos en su piel más tarde. A veces Peter creía que Flash no hacía eso solo porque lo odiara.  Hizo una mueca y se alejó un paso, se sentía enfermo del estómago solo de imaginarlo. Luego pensó en Wade y Vanessa y empezó a sonrojarse.

Aún se sentía como si estuviera soñando y quizás por eso ignoro a Flash para empezar a recoger sus libros y notas, solo esperaba que la pintura no hubiese arruinado los apuntes de inglés o historia. Sus profesores le darían las miradas decepcionadas usuales sí no los entregaba.

No había esperado el empujón, ni mucho menos que los anteojos cayeran al piso y terminaran de romperse.

—¡Flash!

—¿Qué Parker? Estoy justo frente a ti. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que el orangután ridículo con el que andabas anoche me hizo?

Peter forcejeó y lo empujo con fuerza lejos de su cuerpo.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Flash lo tomo del cuello y lo empujó con fuerza de nuevo contra los casilleros, luego sujeto su mandíbula con fuerza, obligándolo a encogerse.

—Solo recuerda que pasas más tiempo aquí de lo que pasas con tu nuevo amigo. La próxima vez que quiera hacerse el valiente frente a ti, tu cara terminara en el inodoro.

El timbre sonó y Flash le dio una palmada en el rostro con fuerza antes de escabullirse entre los estudiantes que cambiaban de clase. Peter se encogió un poco en sí mismo y se froto el rostro, empezando a levantar y ordenar sus cosas con aplomo.

Unos zapatos lindos y unas manos delicadas recogieron sus lentes y Peter miro hacia arriba para encontrarse a Gwen con una mueca preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

Luego hizo una mueca mirando su casillero y sus papeles maltratados.

—Lo siento, pregunta tonta. Estos necesitan un armazón nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! No es necesario, yo puedo ponerles un poco de cinta y estarán bien de nuevo. Son especiales. No podría cambiarlos.

Gwen le sonrió, Peter gesticulaba y tartamudeaba un poco de forma linda.

—Está bien, te ayudo con el resto de tus notas.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, el profesor Maggart seguro te da un poco de solvente para quitar esto, antes de que el director lo vea.

Peter sintió nuevamente el calor en su rostro y asintió sonriendo como un tonto desorientado.

—Gracias.

Gwen volvió a reír y se levanto ajustando su mochila y sus libros.

—Nos vemos después Peter.

—Uh… Claro, sí en clase. Adiós.

Gwen negó suavemente y siguió su camino. Peter rió y suspiro, esa sensación la conocía y aunque su sueño se sintió bien, suponía que solo se trataba de su nula tolerancia al alcohol.

Fue a su clase, pero no podía recordar nada de lo que había dicho el profesor, por lo que se aseguro de ir por el solvente en el periodo de descanso y luego paso media hora buscando la puerta de su casillero hasta que la encontró en un bote de basura. Su cuello palpitaba un poco pero encontró que su estado de ánimo mejoró mientras limpiaba y reparaba el casillero.

Arreglar cosas despejaba su mente y aunque en realidad estaba molesto con Flash no era alguien con quien pudieras entrar en razón. Seguro que un tipo como Wade e incluso una mujer como Vanessa encontrarían el modo de ser razonables o de magullarle las bolas. Sonrió para sí y luego salió de la escuela.

La tía May y el tío Ben le pidieron ir al supermercado por unas cosas para la cena y mientras lo hacía podía ir a  imprimir las fotos que había tomado. Una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza y luego sonrió deslizándose en su patineta rumbo al centro.

Iba a hacer copias de las fotos para Wade y Vanessa, tal vez luego irían a visitar a los chicos del bar. Tal vez podrían ir de nuevo a los videojuegos y actuar como la vida no parecía querer dejarlos y entonces el mundo horrible en el que vivían, no tenía por qué serlo más.


	6. Chapter 6

A esa hora las calles del centro parecían mantener cierto grado de fluidez que hacía que Peter se deslizará con mayor rapidez en medio de los transeúntes. El elevado volumen en sus auriculares parecía alterar a algunos adultos junto a los que pasaba y el solo podía atinar a encogerse de hombros.  Se convertiría en un hombre sordo pero feliz. Que ya era más de lo que hacían muchos adultos que él conocía. Hizo un alto abrupto y golpeó un lado de la patineta para agarrarla y entrar al centro de impresión.

Era un sitio polvoso y sin mucho estilo. Oficinistas y universitarios entraban y salían con montones de fotocopias  y libros con post it de colores a cuestas. Para nada elegante, pero era económico y los resultados eran bastante buenos.

Se deslizó a una esquina donde estaban las máquinas de autoservicio y deslizó su USB en la ranura para ello, eligió un tamaño menor al estándar para las fotos y las mandó a imprimir mientras se sentaba en un rincón a esperar por ellas. Hacía mucho que no hacía fotos para sí mismo en las que no estuviera Gwen por casualidad. Aún debía aguantar las miradas divertidas del tío Ben cada que veía el fondo de pantalla de su computadora. Ser un adolescente en realidad era bastante asqueroso y deprimente.

Mientras divagaba había tomado varias hojas de prueba, que siempre estaban en una pila tambaleante frente a las ventanas por si alguien necesitaba papel de rehusó, para sus proyectos o sobres para las fotografías como era su caso. Hizo tres y cuando el chico tras el mostrador le hizo una seña se levantó con una pierna dormida y una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hey Peter. Gusto verte. Aquí están tus fotos, revísalas y luego pasa conmigo a la caja.

Peter les dio una hojeada rápida y luego deslizo un juego en cada sobre. Se re colocó la mochila y agarró la patineta. Puso los sobres entre sus labios y deslizó el dinero de su mesada hacia Joey. Unos cuantos centavos se deslizaron al tarro de las propinas y se despidió ondeando la mano con gracia.

El bar de Weass y la casa de Vanessa estaban en la misma zona pero era probable que encontrase a Vanessa en su casa o cerca de ahí que en un bar tan temprano. Debió haber pedido su teléfono.

  
Y luego río de sí mismo ¿Cómo se suponía que debió pedirle su número?

***

Tener que deshacerse de idiotas a través de su trabajo real siempre era más fácil porque representaban ingresos extra para ella. Y hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Salvo al idiota en cuestión, pero eran gajes que valían la pena.

—Así que... ¿Me llevarás a tu apartamento? —sonrió dejando que pasará un brazo por su cintura. Una hora más y le podría rebanar la yugular.

—Querías conocerlo. Te puedo mostrar la cocina, sala de estar y el baño desde mi habitación.

—Encantadora y divertida —dijo con un tono lascivo en lugar de seductor.

Vanessa rió como si fuera halagador y doblo la esquina casi tropezando con un desgarbado adolescente bonito, de ojos inocentes que se iluminaron encantadoramente al verla.

Oh, mierda.

—Vanessa. Hola.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es? ¿Un acosador?

Peter observó confundido pero también molesto como el agarre del hombre en Vanessa cambio de repente y se volvió vicioso y doloroso.

Mierda. Vanesa sonrió y susurro con ligereza cuando hablo.

—Es Peter, sólo alguien que conozco, ya se iba a casa. ¿Cierto?

—Oh… si claro pero ¿Estás bien?

Peter no lo vio venir. El hombre le dio un golpe duro en el rostro. Lo dejo viendo estrellas y estúpidamente pensó que era un alivio que no se hubiese puesto los anteojos o incluso podría llorar.

Vanessa maldijo y se soltó del agarre, le dio  un puñetazo brutal, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo enojar y asegurarse que los siguiera. Tiro de Peter y por lo menos era rápido en sus pies porque empezó a correr con ella hacia un sitio menos transitado.

—Peter, necesito que vayas al bar de Weass y esperes ahí por mí.

—No, ese tipo sigue persiguiéndonos.

—Lo sé, lo sé y yo voy a estar bien pero no si te vuelve a lastimar.

Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta.

—Aquí da la vuelta y sigue de frente. Sólo ve por alguien para ayudar.

—¡Vanessa!

—¡Ve Peter!

Peter tiro la patineta y corrió demasiado aprisa. Al final iba a resultar que ser perseguido por Flash había servido para algo.

Vanessa se irguió en su nada despreciable altura. Su perseguidor se detuvo abruptamente al verla esperando junto a un contenedor de basura con una tarjeta dorada entre los dedos.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Sólo debía asegurarme de que recibieras un mensaje fuerte y claro de la hermana de Rose. Pero golpeaste a Pete boy, así que me aseguraré de que tengas tiempo para reflexionar sobre abusar de mujeres indefensas y niños bonitos.

—Eres una perra.

—Pero no estoy indefensa —dijo sonriendo con maldad.

***

Peter entró derrapando al “Hermana Margaret” y tropezó hacia la barra bajo la mirada asustada de Weass.

—Niño tu cara… ¿Qué pasó?

—Es Vanessa... Callejón, por favor, ayuda...

Y luego se tambaleó sintiendo la visión borrosa y el dolor explotar de manera dolorosa sobre su rostro. Incluso había sangre, joder.

Boothe lo agarro de la ropa antes de desplomarse y Peter felizmente se dejó sostener por alguien más antes de desmayarse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Vengo con otro cap más, este salió muy rápido e intenso :D Ya saben en la peli Wade y Vanessa se conocen en el bar de Weass, no creo que ella solo haya ido a beber o conseguir un novio. Ella iba por un trabajo. Y me encanta porque es muy badass así que habrá pequeñas escenas de este tipo, para conocer más sobre quienes son y sus secretos. Y mi Peter sera más flexible, aún no es Spiderman y creo que eso será muy interesante de explorar. No me gusta cuando a veces lo hacen un idiota santurrón.
> 
> Sabemos que es buenito, no tonto LOL Así que muchas gracias por los kudos y el apoyo, si pueden compartirlo estaría súper. Estoy en [tumblr](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/) por sí algo se ofrece :3


	7. Chapter 7

Un rumor de movimiento inicio cuando Peter empezó a parpadear. Estaba confuso y le dolía la cara horrible, pero aun así esos definitivamente eran gritos, los otros sonidos forcejeo de lucha, aspavientos y sip, esa fue una amenaza de muerte. Tres detonaciones sonaron muy cerca y se levanto de golpe, más por instinto de conservación que porque quisiera abrir los ojos.

—Ay…

—¡Hey basta! Peter despertó. Oye amigo ¿Cómo estás?

Weasel lo miraba de cerca y lo sostuvo cuando se fue de lado.

—Fácil, tranquilo, te tengo. No has dado un jodido susto de muerte. Wade aquí casi se queda sin poder crear descendencia.

—Oh, Vanessa.

—Hey, Peter, estoy aquí, estoy bien. Tranquilo ten bebe esto cariño.

Un horrible sabor amargo bajo por su garganta y Peter se atraganto antes de escupir lo que sea que le habían dado y parpadear aturdido con la cabeza embotada. No quería imaginar cómo se veía su cara, por la expresión de Wade debía ser malo, muy malo.

—La policía. Debemos llamar y no le dispararon ¿verdad? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡No soy cómplice de un asesinato verdad!? ¡El cuerpo! ¡Un pantano! ¡Debe ir a un pantano!

Torpemente busco ponerse de pie y dos manos firmes se posaron en sus hombros luego con firmeza sujetaron su rostro y Wade empezó a tomar bocanadas profundas de aire.

—No hay nadie muerto ni hay cadáveres, por favor Pete respira, no queremos que tengas un ataque de pánico.

— Oh, oh está bien pensé…  ¿Por qué peleaban si no era por el modo de ocultar un cuerpo?

Wade rodó los ojos y Vanessa pidió un tequila mirando a Peter empezar a respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

—Pete, solo, deberías ver tu rostro es un hematoma completo.

—Está bien, no sería la primera vez que vuelvo a casa magullado por ayudar a alguien.

Las manos de Wade se endurecieron y lo miro a los ojos antes de resoplar enojado.

—No está bien, nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos. Un pequeño bambi como tú no tiene que meterse en peleas que no puede ganar por nosotros. Especialmente por alguien en nuestra línea de trabajo.

Aunque el resto del bar había vuelto a sus asientos una buena parte asintió de acuerdo con Wade y Vanessa rodó los ojos con hastió.

—Seriamente Wade, no imagine que Peter iba a volver a visitarme.

—Pudiste simplemente ignorarlo, seguro que tan habitual como puede ser para ti manejar escenas no dejas que golpeen a un niño.

—¡Hey! Ya dije que está bien.

—No se supone que te ayude de ese bully estúpido para verte en problemas con proxenetas de quinta.

—Oh, Wade seguro que tienes una increíble vena hipócrita. ¿Ahora te preocupas por él? ¿Cuántos te vieron con el ya? Eres un matón profesional, sí es peligroso algo en todo esto es siquiera que lo mires.

—Si bueno tú coges por dinero.

—Maduro Wilson, en verdad.

Wade le saco la lengua y se volvió hacia Peter muy firme y enojado. Era caliente y luego se sonrojo.

—La cosa es Pete que no debes andar con nosotros, solo vive tu buena vida feliz y olvídate de que nos conociste.

Todo fue de repente muy quieto y silencioso. Un zumbido extraño y una punzada constante era apenas lo único que Peter sentía. Luego miro a Vanessa y ella solo suspiro bebiendo de golpe su trago mientras se enfurruñaba de brazos cruzados.

—La cosa es Pete boy que siento que te hirieran por mi culpa y estoy de acuerdo con Wade, pero es lo único en lo que estaremos de acuerdo, tu no debes andar con nosotros, solo es… mejor así, tomaremos tus cosas y te llevaremos a casa.

Peter parpadeo y tomo su patineta, chaqueta y mochila. Los sobres con fotos se cayeron y Wade los tomo entregándolos a Peter quien con una respiración áspera levanto el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡La cosa es que no es decisión suya con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo! —dijo empujando los sobres con fuerza contra el pecho de Wade antes de salir de ahí tambaleante, dolido y enojado. Boothe se deslizo despacio tras él, alguien debía asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y por el shock en Wade y Vanessa al ver el contenido de los sobres ninguno de los dos lo haría.

—Uhh dulce. Son tan adorables, de veras, ahora vayan a besarse y tener maratónicos montones de sexo. Son tal para cual. Y yo me quedo esta, casi parecen decentes —farfulló Weasel destilando sarcasmo mientras iba a la bodega por más licor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama~Drama~ ajaja okey nop. Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios! Ya me pongo a responder :D Lamento la demora!! Este cap era un poco difícil de terminar. ¿Qué harán? ¿Serán buenitos y se alejaran de Petey boy? ¿O no?
> 
> Pues ya nos tocará averiguarlo, nos leemos pronto, cuidense :D


	8. Chapter 8

Peter se deslizo fuera de la escuela con absoluto sigilo. No hablo ni miro a nadie. Ya había demasiados rumores sobre el golpe en desvanecimiento que tenía en la cara. Tía May y tío Ben estaban completamente locos. De algún modo no se creían que se hubiese caído. Pero decirles la verdad, sería demasiado problemático para todos los involucrados. Es decir, ni él podía creerlo… Matones, prostitución, bar…

No. Definitivamente dejaría que pensaran lo que quisieran, seguramente no sería tan preocupante como la escala real del altercado.   

—Hola Boothe.

Además también estaba eso. Boothe y Josh y Buck y Lulu y Jamie también. Aparecían en su camino a casa todos los días después del altercado y ya había pasado una semana. Algunos le daban saludos enérgicos y otros asentimientos casuales, como si fuese un capo de la mafia o algo así. Era demasiado espeluznante y al mismo tiempo sentía todo su pecho caliente y  unas ganas locas de reír, pero seguía molesto con Wade y Vanessa.

Ya había demasiada gente decidiendo que es lo que podía y no saber sobre su propia vida, no necesitaba más “cuidadores”, ellos solo tenían que ser sus amigos y eso tendría que bastar, debía bastar. Además Wade era solo un hipócrita gigante, subía toda clase de cosas cuestionables a su instagram. No parecía que la discreción le importara en absoluto, tal vez era todo sobre él. Quizás nada más habían sido amables y él se sintió especial, creyendo que podían ser amigos, cuando obviamente estaba muy por debajo de la liga de Wade y Vanessa…

_Cómo si alguien quisiera perder su tiempo con el tonto Parker._

La voz de Flash resonó con dureza en su cabeza y negó bruscamente empezando a caminar de vuelta a casa, su patineta estaba en el garaje bajo un montón de cosas del tío Ben, pero por lo menos la cámara colgaba de manera confortable de su cuello.

Jamie le sonrió al entrar al parque y le dio a cambio una onda suave y una sonrisa tímida. No sabía que los matones de dudosa reputación podían ser más amables que sus compañeros de clase, aunque tampoco entendía porque buscaba justificarlos, los adolescentes eran todos unos asnos. Era de conocimiento general y una verdad irrefutable, solo que a veces le gustaría que fueran menos como Flash y más como Gwen.

Suspiró otra vez y se acerco a una banca frente a la fuente, había siempre amables ancianos alimentando a las palomas y a veces conversaban con él, también lograban que sacara muy buenas fotos. Ese día parecía haber llegado muy pronto para encontrarlo en su rutina pero era un buen momento para tomar fotos de la naturaleza, sin niños gritando ni perturbando el comportamiento normal de las ardillas y aves o por lo menos tan normal como un animal podía actuar en Queens.

Algún día tal vez podría vivir de ello, si encontraba algo lo suficientemente interesante para fotografiar, claro.

Era ridículo sentirse de ese modo al respecto por dos personas que no conocía en lo absoluto, no era algo que le haya pasado antes y sabía que estaba siendo ridículo e infantil, como un niño necesitado de amor y atención, sin pensar lo suficiente de donde la obtenía. Hizo una mueca al enfocar con su lente una mariposa, esa línea de pensamiento dejaría en una mala posición a sus tíos si alguna vez se le ocurría verbalizarlo. Como si fuera abusado o algo.

Sabía cuánto lo amaban, solo había un límite de las cosas que podías hacer con tus tíos sin que fuese raro y de miedo. Como conseguir mamadas juntos. Una risa histérica broto de sus labios y la risa molesta de su acosador personal le erizo el bello de la nuca.

—Parece que al fin te perdimos Parker, te has vuelto completamente loco o estás en mierda muy, muy buena. ¿Qué es? ¿Fue tu proveedor quien te dejó el rostro como una puta que no alcanzo la cuota?

Peter se erizo y se volteó con la expresión llena de rabia, estaba tan enojado, cómo es que Flash siempre apuntaba tan cerca de la diana respecto a todos sus problemas e inseguridades, no lo sabía pero no tenía ganas de soportarlo, no en ese momento y no en el futuro.

—Seguro hablas por la experiencia Eugene, no sé como no lo vi antes ¿Es tu trato hosco o esa cara horrible lo que te deja sin clientes?

Apenas termino de hablar echo a correr con toda la fuerza que podía ponerle a sus piernas, más tarde podría reír de la cara de estreñimiento de Flash y la risa histérica que sus compinches sofocaron. En ese momento solo había algo que podía lastimar más que su rostro y esa era su cámara.

Y como un presagio la fuerza demoledora y habitual de Flash lo arrojo al suelo mientras el crack de la cámara se sentía más como un golpe físico. Podría reír si no estuviera luchando por conseguir el aire de nuevo en sus pulmones.

Creía que en su vida anterior debió ser alguien verdaderamente horrible, un matón, un abusador, un asesino o algo similar porque todas y cada una de las pruebas a las que constantemente tenía que enfrentarse parecían estar diseñadas para romperlo trozo a trozo o por lo menos dejarlo roto hasta donde no pudiera soportarlo más y simplemente dejar de intentar ser una buena persona, decente y razonable.

Con el suficiente esfuerzo y el tiempo o la desesperación, podía verse así mismo haciendo llorar a Flash por todas y cada una de las veces que lo hizo sentir una basura miserable y mientras su mano se ajustaba a la parte más firme de la cámara, de repente él no estaba más encima suyo y un cálido sol brillante golpeo de lleno su rostro. No estaba todo mal, si Jamie y sus aspavientos irlandeses se escuchaban en el fondo mientras la cara sonriente de Lulu se inclinaba a darle un vistazo. Pues no. Aún podía ser mejor que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! muchas gracias por el montón de apoyo y kudos :D El proximo cap tendra mucha sobreprotección y amor! Pete boy debe ser muy feliz ¿o no?
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en [Tumblr](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/) & [Wordpress](https://saramanen.wordpress.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! lamento tanto haber demorado con este cap! me hacía falta un nexo y no se me ocurría nada así que lo deje descansar y luego vi a Tom con sus lindas pijamas rosadas. Todo fue sencillo desde ahí, desafortunadamente no puedo llenar un año solo con sexo como en la peli porque me gusta un pete boy que no es tan espabilado. Si habrá pero con calmita, mientras sigo en proceso de exploración de estos tres personajes juntos. Se que Vanessa puede sentirse algo plana pero más de su historia surgirá más adelante. Sin beta, sorry D:

—Lo siento por retrasarme con las fotos mi cámara está inservible y aun debo revisar y retocar los respaldos. Sólo demorará un par de días, prometo que estarán para el día de entrega.

—Está bien Peter, sólo trata que no se repita. Dependemos de ti y tus habilidades en el periódico escolar.

—Perdona. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Sólo… ¿esto tiene que ver con lo de tu rostro?

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! Lo de la cámara es sobre Flash siendo Flash.

—Mnh… creo que voy a tener que amenazarlo. Si sus payasadas y tirar de tus coletas es algo que afecta al club de periodismo, le contaré las bolas.

Peter sonrió nervioso y le dio una onda suave, deslizándose a su siguiente clase con la piel de gallina. Era perturbador que el único toque que podía soportar de Flash era un puñetazo a la opción.

Aún no sabía qué hacer con su cámara de todos modos, repararla saldría más caro que comprar una nueva, pero ni siquiera tenía suficiente para una nueva, por lo que en realidad iría a sus buenas amigas las tiendas de segunda mano y tal vez el basurero. Algo podría encontrar que sería útil para variar y podía dejar de darle vueltas a cosas... personas que seguramente ni se acordaban de él.

***

—Estamos llamando mucho la atención.

—Es porque somos hermosos.

—O pareces un pervertido ¿Te habría molestado no usar tus ropas de matón?

—Lo dice la señorita del escote.

—Mis ojos están aquí Wilson y no me hagas hablar de-

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?

—Peter, nosotros…

—Peter, baby boy, vinimos a verte y a asegurarnos de que ese zopenco que rompió tu cámara entienda como jugar bonito con los bambis adorables como tú.

—Exacto y después vamos a llevarte de compras. Necesitamos una nueva pijama —acotó Vanessa con diversión mientras había gente mirándolos y murmurando por lo bajo, incluso Gwen estaba acercándose y parecía tan confundida.

Peter abrió y cerró la boca de forma errática un par de veces. Y luego frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se pusieron todas rojas. Wade sólo podía pensar que era tan lindo.

—No, no, ustedes no pueden venir así después de haberme dicho que no serían más mis amigos y luego poner a los chicos a cuidarme como si yo fuera una especie de capo de la mafia —farfulló entre dientes.

—No capo esposa, esposa de la mafia es más apropiado —dijo Wade no sin burla—. Y nosotros no dijimos que no seríamos tus amigos más, sólo que ya sabes, sería problemático. Pero considerando lo que han dicho los chicos sobre tus amigos de la escuela tal vez juntarte con nosotros te venga bien, así que iremos de compras después de amenazar a ese matón que no conoce nada sobre los límites, ni las personas maravillosas diciendo no.

—¡Wuah que no! No pueden aparecer así de nuevo y menos amenazar a Flash, podrían ir a prisión además aún estoy enojado con ustedes. Ni siquiera han dicho lo siento.

—¡Parker!

Mierda.

Golpeó su frente con fuerza contra las rejas de la escuela y se dio la vuelta sintiendo a Wade pararse detrás de él con los brazos cruzados. Vanessa estaba sonriendo con tanta dulzura que se asustó y se repego más a Wade. Cuando flash estuvo sólo a unos pasos simplemente se tropezó.

—Cuidado ahí chico mira por dónde vas —dijo Wade de repente sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la parte trasera de la camisa. Vanessa le dio una sonrisa burlona y en un parpadeo estaba al lado de flash.

—Wade lo estás asfixiando ven aquí cariño ¿estás bien? —pregunto tirando con saña de su ropa hacia su cara desarreglándolo y asfixiándolo otro poco. Wade lo palmeo dos veces en la espalda con fuerza mientras negaba para sí.

—Amigo es de mala educación dejar a las chicas lindas sin una respuesta clara.

—Yo no…

Intento alejarse y luego Vanessa tiro con más fuerza de sus ropas.

—No, no cariño te ves un poco morado no debe ser sano.

—Si tal vez debas recargarte y tomar un gran respiro —dijo Wade empujándolo contra la valla aún fingiendo una mueca preocupada.

—O sentarte, —continuo Vanessa clavándole las uñas en el hombro.

— _Si será mejor que te sientes_ —dijeron ambos al unísono empujándolo hacia el suelo sobre el borde de la acera, fingiendo muy bien todo el acto preocupado hasta que estuvieron acuclillados a su altura.

—¿Dime ahora como te sientes? —pregunto Wade mientras ambos mantenían un agarre sólido y doloroso sobre sus hombros.

—Bien…

—¡Me alegro! Espero que siga siendo así, Peter se preocupa y no nos gusta un Peter preocupado. Y sé que eres un buen chico considerado. Mi amigo aquí y yo estaremos más tranquilos y no volveremos si sabemos que el chico popular y fortachón de la escuela tiene su espalda. ¿Eh, qué dices? —pregunto Vanessa con un adormecedor tono de voz.

—Parker que mierd… ahh...

—Uh… bueno parece ser que es un idiota Vanessa sólo tendremos que venir por Petey boy mañana también. En fin Flash me ha dado gusto verte de nuevo, saluda mucho a Mami y Papi de mi parte. Seguro que a esta hora papá sale de su linda oficina en la quinta y mamá lo está pasando fenomenal en su clase de yoga en Central Park ¿uh?

Peter vio el terror amarecer en la cara de Flash y fue sorprendente, tétrico y muy en el fondo absolutamente increíble.

—Sip, eso pensé vamos al centro comercial Peter, debemos comer helado —dijo Wade poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras todo pareció haber sido un acto bondadoso y no una flagrante amenaza.

Vanessa fue tan lejos con el acto que le revolvió el pelo y le tendió una botella con agua con genuina y dulce preocupación. Peter sólo vio a flash estremecerse y tragar pesado mientras fingía una sonrisa. Si de miedo.

Vanessa se puso a su altura y Peter esquivo la mirada interrogante de Gwen cuando se alejaron a pasos relajados de la escuela. La experiencia más mafiosa de su vida. Joder.

***

—¿Que hacemos aquí?

—Pijama Peter, dije que necesitábamos pijamas.

—Pero es una tienda de Hello Kitty.

—Sí, nos gusta.

—¿Lo hace?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso a Wade?

—A él más que a nadie ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?

—Bueno, por cierto ¿A donde fue?

—No sé, ten prueba este.

Peter recibió un conjunto de pantalones y una camisola de franela. Eran cálidos y suaves aunque de un color rosa chillón con un estampado de gatitas muy… muy, pues lindos en realidad.

—¿Quien se prueba una pijama? Además yo no necesito una.

—Duh vas a dormir con ella, debe ser cómoda y quedarte bien. Ve a probártela y claro que la necesitas, es un regalo. Mientras buscaré un camisón lindo y sexy.

Peter suspiro y asintió, porque si no iban a seguir insistiendo hasta que cediera y sabía que lo haría así que podía ahorrarse tiempo y simplemente disfrutarlo. No es como si no estuviera feliz de verlos ni de pasar tiempo con ellos.

Cuando terminó se miro al espejo y sonrió avergonzado. Parecía que una bomba de color rosa lo había alcanzado pero al menos era cómoda y calientita.

—¿Estás listo Peter?

Abrió la puerta y Vanessa lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un pijama a juego.

—Ah~ es muy lindo lo sabía. ¿Qué tal se siente? ¿Es cómoda?

—Si mucho aunque muy rosa, ya sabes no estoy sobre esa cosa de el rosa es para niñas y eso simplemente es muy brillante.

—Esa es la idea. Debes sentirte una princesa azucarada y de cuento de hadas. ¿Wade estás listo??

—Ya casi bebé esto toma tiempo.

—¿En qué momento llegó?

—Hace unos minutos, ven siéntate conmigo a esperar que termine.

Peter asintió sonriente.

—Y para que lo sepas lo siento, yo solo no quería que salieras lastimado por mi culpa. Decidir sobre quién puede o no ser tu amigo fue pasarme de la raya. Odio cuando se quieren pasar de la raya conmigo así que no sé porque te lo hice a ti.

—Bien, está bien gracias Vanessa. Pero era innecesario enviar a los chicos.

—Oh, eso fue todo idea de Wade  yo solo no lo contradije. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

La puerta se abrió con algo de estrépito y la mandíbula de Peter se fue al piso mientras sentía el calor subir a toda prisa a su rostro. Y también un cosquilleo incómodo en la ingle. Al menos el pijama era holgado. Wade fue directamente a uno de los espejos usando apenas un baby doll transparente y un diminuto pantie de satín y volantes color rosado, que obviamente no eligió en la tienda.

El contraste era inusual pero, pero no era desagradable, si era sincero, tenía su especie de atractivo, telas y colores delicados en contraste con un cuerpo trabajado y poderoso sumado a alguien que además lo usaba con confianza y seguridad. Bueno adiós a los estereotipos de género en su vida. Si esto en realidad no lo traumatizo seguro que nada más lo haría.

—Creo que un rosa menos brillante se vería mejor. Ese color no es muy elegante.

Wade lo miro con una sonrisa brillante, casi aliviado, y aunque sintió que su rostro quemaba devolvió la sonrisa con mayor intensidad.

—Peter esta en lo cierto.  No me imaginé que tu bronceado fuese parejo. Creo que vamos a buscar algo más sensual en otro tono.

—Si… algo sexy,  Wade tiene las piernas bonitas.

—Aww _cutie pie_ me sonrojas. Aunque tú también te ves lindo.

Peter se hundió en sí mismo y se sonrojo más devuelta al vestidor sintiendo la risa de Vanesa a su costa quien parecía acostumbrada a los piropos extravagantes de Wade.

Al final y después de una sesión de modelaje que dejó a más de una chica y chico sin aliento y a todo el departamento de atención de la tienda extasiado, salieron con sus nuevas pijamas en adorables paquetes rosados con un cupón de descuento para la heladería en donde estaban ahora comiendo una montaña de caramelo y vainilla y riendo de los chistes inapropiados de Wade.

—Wade, ¿No tenías algo para Peter?

—Oh, sí…

Wade saco un paquete de una de las enormes bolsas de su abrigo y Peter se atraganto un poco al ver una nueva cámara frente a él.

—Es… bueno lo siento por ponerme todo sobre protector y maniático contigo. Si quieres juntarte con vagos decadentes ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no? Algo malo se te va a pegar de nosotros.

—Mientras no sea una ITS creo que todo está bien.

—Gracias Wade, ¡Wow! gracias lo aprecio mucho, aunque no...

—¡Ah, ah! sin peros es para nuestro beneficio, debemos tener fotos con las nuevas pijamas después de que Weasel se apropio de las otras.

—Bueno, supongo que sacaré un montón de fotos entonces.

—Sip y debes aprender a pelear. Jamie dijo que tu gancho derecho es un asco —dijo Vanessa de la nada.

—Primero me dan regalos y luego me insultan ¿Cómo es que eso funciona?

—Bueno así son los amigos, hacen más feliz tu vida y luego critican todas tus elecciones sobre ella. Así que insultar a alguien más grande que tu y luego correr no es opción Baby boy.

—Si Peter ¿Qué pensabas?

Se encogió de hombros y Wade le revolvió el pelo.

—Relájate con nosotros a tu lado la universidad será un juego de niños.

Peter sonrió como un loco, eso parecía ser una unión a largo plazo entonces y no tenía muchas de esas en su vida. Ese era el regalo más valioso que aquellos dos pudieron haberle dado y ni siquiera parecían notarlo. Termino de comer su helado más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y algo en el fondo de su corazón le dijo que con su suerte esa felicidad no duraría, pero la iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón :D


	10. Chapter 10

La campana acababa de sonar y Peter se desparramo sin aire sobre los casilleros, llevaba un pan a medio comer colgando de la boca e hizo malabares con su patineta y sus libros de texto antes de abrir el suyo, revolvió un poco y saco las cosas que necesitaba mientras metía otras un poco a la fuerza  y luego lo cerro de golpe o llegaría tarde a clases, después podría ordenarlo. Giró sobre sus pies  y casi se ahoga con el pan antes de optar por sacarlo de su boca y arrojarlo asustado a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba Gwen y lucía como alguien que llevaba tiempo esperando llamar su atención. Bien eso era extraño y algo que no solía pasarle a él.

—Uh, hola. Buenos días Gwen.

—Hola Peter ¿Cómo estás?

—eh… ¿Bien?

Arrugo la nariz de forma linda y luego se rió de él poniéndose seria de repente y Peter se asusto. Gwen era una amable, linda y maravillosa chica, pero también estaba muy ocupada, Peter Parker era un papanatas acostumbrado a mirar desde lejos porque… bueno no sabía por qué y tampoco quería indagar en ello demasiado así que eso era extraño e inusual.

—Últimamente has estado llegando tarde ¿Todo está bien, bien? Y por favor ahora trata de responder sin una pregunta.

Peter abrió la boca y luego frunció un poco el ceño sintiendo todo el rostro y su pecho calientes, aunado a las mariposas en el estómago, Gwen estaba preocupada por él, no sabía cómo debía sentirse pero estaba bien, de maravilla en realidad, nunca había tenido personas a su alrededor queriendo pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran con él y  aún era un poco inútil gestionando sus compromisos, seriamente se había preguntado si no era poco saludable que Wade y Vanessa fuesen tan posesivos, pero se sentía bonito, se sentía querido y a gusto, obviando el hecho de que también era un amigo algo inútil y hosco y poco comprensivo con el tiempo del resto, también mandón y demandante. Aunque era más entrañable que molesto.

—Si claro, todo está bien, solo me he estado desvelando con unos amigos.

—¿Son esas personas de aspecto estrafalario que vienen por ti de vez en cuando? —preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, acomodando los libros en sus brazos.

—Si son ellos y sí, son un poco extravagantes pero son buenas personas Gwen, gracias por preguntar no tienes de que preocuparte, no es que yo asuma que lo estas ni nada, pero ya sabes si lo estuvieras no tendrías porque —termino sin mucha convicción en la voz sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo y Gwen también solo un poco.

—Uh, si ya veo, bueno me alegro así que será mejor que vayamos a clases o conseguiremos detención o algo.

—Si claro, te ayudo, digo te acompaño… Dios… ¿Llevo tus libros?

—¿Tienes literatura? —preguntó ahora sí con una sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara y cierta burla en la voz.

Peter recordó su ensayo de inglés sobre la guerra que Wade paso llenando de comentarios morbosos, mientras Vanessa hacía hincapié sobre la participación de las mujeres que nunca era tomada en cuenta en las versiones oficiales, que debía ser entregado ya y rió con un rintintitn nervioso.

—No, no en realidad.

Gwen se dio la vuelta y se despidió con una onda suave.

—Nos vemos luego Peter, cuídate.

—Sí… Hasta luego….

Después corrió porque en verdad no quería llegar tarde de nuevo a clases. Apenas lo hizo antes que el profesor y luego un mensaje urgente de Vanessa lo distrajo unos instantes de la clase.

_Sexy girl: Peteyyy ayuda! Necesito un favor en el trabajo, no te lo pediría si no fuera súper urgente, ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

_Petey boy: uh, si?_

_Sexy girl: Yeah! Paso por ti después de clases y te cuento todo, gracias!! Xoxo!!_

 

Guardo el teléfono y luego paso todo el resto de las clases de un increíble buen humor. Ni siquiera cuando Flash “accidentalmente” choco con él en el pasillo le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

***

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No!, no, no y no, me niego, no.

—¡Pero Peter!

—No, no, no. No voy a ser una mesera para la noche drag del bar en que trabajas ¡Solo mírame!

—Petey, será seguro, absolutamente, te lo prometo, todo es siempre PG el colectivo que renta el local una vez a la semana es super soft y vainilla, y el chico que lo hacía renuncio y no conozco  a nadie que pueda caber en el uniforme, por favorrrr.

Peter se sentía azorado, no sabía que pensar, si bien ser amigo de Vanessa y Wade lo  habían hecho replantearse y ampliar su perspectiva sobre muchas cosas de la vida creía que empezar a travestirse era demasiado aprisa en ese punto de su relación.

—No, solo, no. Es que ni siquiera podría lucir algo así Vanessa, soy torpe, nerd y tengo mal gusto, no se hablar con las personas y te avergonzaría y ni siquiera se caminar con tenis ¿Cómo rayos lo haría con tacones? Me vería horroroso, yo no soy sexy como Wade y sería tan embarazoso, creo que moriría de vergüenza, él se burlaría y no, lo siento yo no estoy haciendo eso.

—¡Hola mis amores! ¡Llegue!

Peter lanzo un gemido agudo más parecido a un chillido aterrorizado y salió corriendo a encerrarse al baño porque de algún modo Vanessa lo había convencido de dejarse maquillar, solo un poco y había tenido la falsa seguridad de que Wade no iba a llegar pronto para ahorrarse la incomodidad y la vergüenza, pero como siempre, no había sido del todo sabio al juzgar la situación.

Escucho murmullos silenciados y enérgicos afuera mientras rebuscada entre todas las cosas del baño una crema para empezar a retirarse el maquillaje, después de unos momentos todo quedo en silencio y la aparente calma fue interrumpida cuando un par de toques suaves a la puerta lo hicieron saltar y tirar el enjuague bucal al lavabo.

—Petey boy ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, un segundo, ya salgo —susurro nervioso tratando de abrir la crema lo más rápido posible, si Wade lo miraba así estaba casi seguro que lloraría, ya podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—¿Seguro baby boy?

—Sí, si seguro, de verdad Wade, solo dame un minuto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡No! —grito con demasiada fuerza  y luego abrió la crema derramando casi todo el contenido en el piso soltando un hipido molesto y ruidoso.

—Peter, bebé, voy a entrar ¿vale cariño? solo para asegurarme de que estas bien, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras ¿sí?

—Bueno… —susurro limpiándose el rostro, sintiéndose patético y humillado.

—¡Hey  sweetums! —dijo Wade a modo de saludo de esa forma linda y tierna que lo hacía sentirse fenomenal y asomo la cabeza por el baño haciendo una mueca triste al verlo encorvado en sí mismo—, lamento haberte asustado.

—No, está bien, digo creo que estoy sobre reaccionando perdón, es que yo no…

—Si es por ayudar a Vanessa no tienes que hacerlo, ella entiende que no es muy normal hacer ese tipo de peticiones, a veces solo lo olvidamos Peter, que tu vida no es como la nuestra y  no queremos herirte pero lo terminamos haciendo.

Peter resoplo.

—No es eso, no es eso en lo absoluto es solo que no entiendo porque pensó en mi, si, si yo soy… Escuálido y torpe y brusco y… y… feo… —termino con auto desprecio. Sin notarlo Wade ya estaba en su espacio personal negando silenciosa y enérgicamente frente a él, sujeto su rostro con firmeza  obligándolo a verlo a los ojos pero manteniendo suavidad en el contacto, dejando todas las opciones abiertas para que se alejara cuando quisiera. Se sonrojo porque ahora seguro que el maquillaje estaba todo arruinado y aun así Wade estaba sonriendo y viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más absolutamente preciosa que había visto alguna vez.

—Peter Benjamin Parker, Petey, baby boy, sweetums, dulzura, bebe, tu eres el bambi mas adorable, precioso y dulce que he conocido alguna vez en la vida, eres amable y bondadoso, gracioso y mandón, con las mejillas más bonitas de Nueva York no tienes derecho a decir nunca de nuevo que eres feo —susurro dándole un espontaneo beso en la mejilla por donde había corrido una lagrima traicionera—. Cuando te veo solo estoy mirando cosas buenas y pienso que el mundo deja de ser una completa mierda y que por ti valdría la pena matar a cien desgraciados solo para que nunca tengas que mirar de frente la verdadera fealdad, ninguna vez en la vida —explicó dando otro beso cuidadoso sobre su frente respirando un poco demasiado aprisa o quizás ese era solo Peter sonrojado y a gusto siendo confortado y mimado tan dulcemente por Wade.

—Y ahora solo puedo mirar a un precioso caballerito que acaba de arruinar su maquillaje.

Peter se rió un poco estridente, un poco histérico, _con un enjambre loco de mariposas asesinas peleando en su estomago como fieras hambrientas_. Y entonces hizo algo que no pudo explicar ni en ese momento ni años en el futuro, pero se sentía como una princesa y las princesas besaban a sus caballeros de brillante armadura cuando las rescataban así que fue eso lo que hizo, apoyo una de sus manos en el rostro de Wade y luego se paró de puntillas ,presionando un beso dulce contra los labios gruesos y que sabían a cerveza del más alto, sorprendiéndolo sí, pero no anulando su capacidad de respuesta,  correspondiendo como actuaba sobre todo, húmedo, caliente, agresivo, avasallador, apenas y duro unos 15 segundo tal vez, pero fue intenso y el mejor primer beso que Peter pudo haber esperado, caliente e intenso, todo su rostro estaba ardiendo, hormigueaba y su boca se sentía un poco diferente, hinchada y palpitante, abusada.

Se miraron unos segundo a los ojos y Wade  picoteo su boca una última vez antes de tomar la crema de sus manos y proceder a desmaquillarlo, limpiando discretamente el lápiz de labios que se embarro en su  propia boca al besarlo, dándole un guiño travieso.

Cuando salieron Vanessa les dio una mirada compleja, si noto el enrojecimiento en los labios de Peter y la calma serena y confusa en Wade en la que se sumía cuando tenía un trabajo complicado a cuestas, se guardo sus comentarios para sí, porque Peter iba a ayudarle y lucía con un poquito más de autoestima, beso su mejilla emocionada segura de que  iba a ser la mesera más guapa de la noche drag. Y ahora en lugar de asustarse sonrió con timidez.

—V-vale, pero nada de rosa.

—Promesa dulzura.

—Rojo, creo que el rojo va a quedarte bien Petey boy. ¿Qué piensas Vanessa? ¿Maquillaje o accesorios?

Y mientras discutían colores apropiados, Peter pensaba en que se suponía que haría ahora. Porque las mariposas de Wade seguro que se habían comido las de Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy muchas gracias por el amor que ha estado recibiendo esta historia!!! Lamento la demora pero los meses de fiesta me ponen loca, los odio, pero debo participar! Y no tenía tiempo de escribir esta idea!! llevaba horrores rondando en mi cabecita loca!! Pero por fin la pude materializar! Y además estoy agradeciendo al hermoso Andrew, hizo canon mi spideypool!! Explote de felicidad porque empecé esta historia con él y Ryan en mente gracias a ese video trailer hermoso que un alma bondadosa realizó mezclando deadpool y the amazing spiderman así que si, me sente y no paré hasta que termine este cap y ya saben también hubo besito!! muchas gracias por seguir la historia. 
> 
> Por cierto yo creo y esa impresión me dio el Peter de Andrew que ya que es un adolescente puede tener subidones y cambios bruscos de ánimo, seguro que las mariposas en la panza son cosas que pone de los nervios a cualquiera así que es mi headcanon, justificación y me apego a ella XD
> 
> Si gustas y puedes regalame un [retwitt!](https://twitter.com/Tsukislash/status/821520469861994496)
> 
> Kudos y coments alimentan mi alma! Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba demasiado nervioso, no había podido comer nada en todo el día y aunque ya se había probado el uniforme de camarera con todo y el maquillaje no estaba seguro si esa era la mejor o peor cosa que había hecho hasta ese momento de su vida.

Wade había mantenido un extraño silencio de radio que le ponía demasiado nervioso, hacía tres días había ido a “trabajar”, no quiso preguntar y nadie trato de explicar, tampoco había cambiado el modo en el que habían sido siempre,  aunque había una espesa tensión que no sabía cómo explicar, no era mala solo ocupaba un espacio que debía ser para otra cosa, no sabía qué pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

—Peter, deja de ponerle pucheros a tu ensalada y cométela.

El tío Ben soltó una carcajada divertida y Peter les puso a ambos mala cara.

—Pero tía Mayyyy~

—Nada de peros, cométela.

—Tío Bennnn~

—Lo siento chico, comételo todo, no tendrías problemas si no arruinaras tu apetito con helado y papas fritas.

—¡Soy un adolescente! Necesito mucha energía y calorías.

—También necesitas ensaladas o vas a terminar con la cara llena  de acné y eso sería peor Peter, así que come tu ensalada.

—Escucha a tu tía Peter, no querrás que esa bella señorita por la que suspiras te vea con un grano horrible.

—¡Ewww! ¡No! Ya entendí, me la como, me la como.

Peter siguió haciendo pucheros mientras se metía un puñado de lechuga y tomates en la boca del modo más desagradable que podía y sus tíos solo estaban riéndose de él, carcajadas ruidosas y burlonas con tanto cariño de fondo que sintió que su pecho se estrujo un poco, con el calor y el amor y la absoluta certeza de que siempre iban a estar ahí para él.

—Ese es mi chico. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien, aburrida y excesivamente rosa, hay corazones por todos lados y la gente está completamente fuera de control por la fiesta de San Valentín de Flash.

—¿Eugene?

—Sip —murmuro Peter sin evitar reírse.

—Peter Benjamín Parker.

—Tía May no es mi culpa que sus papás le hayan puesto un nombre divertido. Y Benjamín es cool~ los Ben somos impresionantes ¿No es verdad tío?

El tío Ben le dio cinco y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada severa de May antes de darle un beso dulce en la mejilla.

Ambos la miraron con exagerada inocencia y al final término por suspirar, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Está bien, sí su nombre es muy divertido, su madre quería una niña.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo y Peter sentía que se relajaba más y más ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer sin ellos?

Terminaron su cena entre risitas entrecortadas y chistes inapropiados. Su tía le dio una rebanada de tarta de manzana y palmeó con dulzura su mano.

—Se que esta etapa es difícil Peter, pero las personas que en verdad te aprecian estarán cerca de ti en las buenas y en las malas, no importa si no tienes un divertido nombre de chica y te gusta más la ciencia que fumar hierba.

Peter se atraganto con su pastel y miró con grandes ojos sorprendidos a sus tíos.

—Fuimos jóvenes también hijo, era fácil entonces y seguro que es más fácil ahora, ser diferente es complicado cuando el resto no quiere comprenderte, pero mientras seas fiel a ti mismo todo va a estar bien.

—Gracias, uh, sí gracias.

Cuando dijo buenas noches, abrazo a sus tíos tan fuerte como podía, porque se dio cuenta que Wade y Vanessa e incluso Weass con su extraña personalidad se habían hecho un sitio tan profundo en su ser que si alguna vez se iban no estaba seguro de ser él mismo nunca más.

 

Adelanto un poco de tarea y a las nueve en punto, tomo su patineta y su mochila y se deslizo por la ventana corriendo hacia la esquina de su calle donde una preciosa y despampanante rubia lo esperaba recargado sensualmente frente a un auto de lujo.

— _Hey, ¿Me extrañaste Petey boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es súper corto, pero es que estaba trabajando en el International Fanworks Day y se me fue la onda además quería escribir sobre la tía May y el tío Ben, y empezar juegos de travestismo en el mismo cap no se sentía correcto, seguro vuelvo en unas horas con ese pedazo de la historia, pero por ahora, Feliz día de San Valentín con el amor más dulce y honesto que tengan a su lado. Abrazos!


	12. Chapter 12

Peter se miro al espejo del baño, ya había hecho eso antes, por lo menos frente a Vanessa, era raro y un poco liberador como si después de eso pudiese hacer cualquier cosa e incluso Wade estaba ahí para darle apoyo moral, había dicho que esa noche los tres iban a usar tacones. Peter rio porque aun no podía superarlo, había sido gracioso y torpe, pero sobre todo esclarecedor, Wade había lucido tan atractivo de un modo poco convencional, se notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en el vestido que se afirmaba a su cuerpo en todos los sitios correctos. El cabello y el maquillaje, aunque llamativo, contrastaban correctamente con su tono de piel, aunado a su usual confianza, era un milagro que sus pies siguieran sosteniéndolo.

Él en cambió aun seguía sintiéndose tonto. Y Vanessa parecía entender un chiste del que él no sabía nada.

 —¡Hey tú! ¡El nuevo! ¡Vamos a empezar!

—¡Sí! ¡Voy enseguida!

Peter se dio ánimos y salió corriendo, después de todo era un trabajo, suponía que aun tenía un montón de años por delante de angustia emocional con los cuales lidiar.

***

—¡Aquí tienes primor!

Peter salto de nuevo al sentir una mano pellizcando su trasero y luego diez dólares colocarse en la charola en la cual llevaba las botellas de cerveza de regreso a la cocina. Un coro de risas inundo la mesa y luego Peter sintió una mano fuerte rodear su cintura y tirar de él.

—¿No les dije que era una lindura?

Peter parpadeo y luego se inclino hacia Wade sintiendo que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro al saberse tan cómodo sobre su regazo.

—¡Wade estoy trabajando!

—Lo sé bebé, pero las chicas querían conocerte, di hola por favor.

—Uh… Hola, gracias por la propina es muy agradable de su parte.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron con atención y luego estallaron en risitas y chillidos agudos mientras Wade lo sujetaba con más firmeza y aprovechaba para dejar un beso tibio contra una de sus mejillas.

Peter sostuvo su mirada lo mejor que pudo y luego se despidió de las nuevas mejores amigas de Wade con una idea traviesa apenas formándose en su mente.

***

Peter gano como trescientos dólares esa noche solo en propinas, aun faltaba su sueldo pero ya tenía un puesto seguro para la próxima noche Drag, tal vez debía abrir una cuenta en el banco y empezar a ahorrar para la universidad.

—¡Petey boy! ¿Estás listo?

—Solo me falta cambiarme.

Wade hizo un puchero.

—Ojala pudieras verte así siempre, estas tan lindo —dijo jugueteando con un rizo de su cabello falso.

—Tú también luces muy bien.

Wade se rio y se cubrió el rostro, Peter decía las cosas más lindas y honestas, hacía que su vida fuera solo un poco más brillante. Cuando lo abrazo para besuquear una de sus mejillas, algo húmedo pero igual de suave choco contra su boca en su lugar. Las manos inseguras de Peter se aferraron a su vestido,  sus ojos brillando con seguridad, lo detuvieron en seco en su lugar y un beso suave lo hizo suspirar como si muriera de hambre.

Peter choco contra la pared a sus espaldas y la tonta peluca cayó al suelo en medio de un intenso forcejeo, Wade sostuvo su peso solo con sus caderas y Peter tiro de su pelo cuando sus labios dejaron de besar su boca para concentrarse en su cuello.

—W-Wade…

—¿Sí bebé? —cuestiono entre beso y beso, Peter se relamió los labios y tiro un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Wade hizo un sonido moribundo y halagador y Peter  sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Iremos lento?

Lo beso apenas terminar su pregunta y Wade mordisqueo su labio superior, aplastándolo un poco más contra la pared. Peter se aparto y suspiro mientras Wade seguía su boca con presteza.

—Sí, seguro, iremos lento.

Peter sonrió pero sus labios volvieron a estrellarse juntos y no se apartaron durante los siguientes veinte minutos. En realidad, solo lo hicieron porque Vanessa taconeaba con fuerza y los puso sobre aviso.

Aun así se rio tanto de Peter cuando vio su cara que casi se hace pipi encima. La cosa con el maquillaje barato era que no se llevaba bien con un besuqueo apasionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! siento tanto la demora!! miles de gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!! Son absolutamente los mejores! Esta historia es tan divertida de escribir y recién no he estado tan divertida así que no quería forzarme a que saliera algo alejado de la premisa principal, pero aquí esta al fin y espero que lo disfruten. Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! Cualquier error es completamente mi culpa y no duden en señalarlo!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mis fanfics pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Estoy regalando Drabbles por los mil kudos que alcance en AO3!! puedes ir y pedir el tuyo! Ustedes han aportado mucho a esa meta, así que gracias!
> 
> Por cierto estoy recaudando fondos para imprimir mi primer zine! Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) O regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161762438808/what-if-you-love-me-chapter-1-stsuki-marvel)
> 
> xoxo!!


	13. Chapter 13

A un par de cuadras de la escuela un auto se detuvo de improviso y Peter sonrió cuando la puerta se deslizo abierta y Wade y Vanessa aparecieron en su línea de visión.

—Fiu~ Oímos que un chico caliente tenía un baile de San Valentín está noche, ¿Tu lo conoces? —dijo Wade con un marcado acento mexicano que Peter encontró muy agradable, que le gustará despotricar en español había sido muy bueno para esa clase suya.

—No estoy seguro ¿Vienen a hacerlo peor?

—¿Acaso hay otra manera? —cuestionó Vanessa antes de hacerle un gesto enérgico con la cabeza para que subiera. Peter negó para sí y entro al auto despreocupado.

—Linda camisa Peter.

Wade guiño un ojo y Peter sonrió y se sonrojo antes de empezar a juguetear con sus pantalones.

—Tía May insistió en que mis ojos lucían bonitos. No puedes luchar contra la tía May así que termine por decir que sí. ¿A dónde se supone qué vamos? Yo dije que no iría al baile y tampoco necesitábamos chaperones terroríficos en la escuela, por más divertido que la perspectiva de ver a Flash mojar sus pantalones sea.

—Bien por May, suena como alguien que definitivamente puede ser mi amiga —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa dulce—, e iremos a  la feria a molestar a esas parejas tontas que nos restriegan que el amor es demasiado bueno para la gente caliente como nosotros.

—¡Incluso compramos huevos! ¡Será muy divertido Petey boy!

—E ilegal, a veces creo que soy la única buena influencia moral que tienen.

Vanessa y Wade empezaron a reclamarle al mismo tiempo y Peter al final termino cediendo porque es  lo que siempre haría y no es que fuera realmente peligroso.

—Así que aquí estamos.

—¿Chicos no podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna y atragantarnos de caramelos?

—¡No!

—Wade~

—Bueno pero después de hacer nuestra buena acción del día, compramos mascaras y todo, sabemos lo delicado que eres sobre la legalidad.

—¡Soy un buen ciudadano!

—Y por eso serás el Capitán América —dijo Vanessa arrojándole una máscara de látex mientras ella se colocaba la de Hulk y Wade la de la Viuda Negra. Ambos adultos chocaron las palmas y Peter los siguió porque era un buen amigo.

***

Peter era un adolescente, o un muchacho joven saludable, que era la descripción que más le gustaba, así que entendía el modo en el que actuaban todos los adolescentes porque tenía que convivir con ellos todos los días en la escuela. Eran toscos, groseros y tenían altibajos impredecibles de hormonas, que podía hacer a alguien muy sensible o muy violento. Y también eran repugnantes, no todos, no todo el tiempo y con grandes variaciones en cuanto a lo repulsivos que podían llegar a ser, pero repugnantes al final de cuentas.

Y ese par con el que habían tenido que compartir espacio en la fila del algodón de azúcar estaban crispando sus nervios de manera rápida y absoluta.

Wade no dejaba de poner los ojos en blanco y Vanessa estaba triturando sus pretzels con claras intenciones asesinas hacia la pareja ridículamente joven y repugnante frente a ellos. Después empezaron los besos, ruidosos, mojados y tan, tan repugnantes. ¿Ya lo había dicho? Porque: Repugnantes era una gran descripción. Después sintió que algo en el aire cambiaba, Vanessa había arrojado la envoltura de su comida al bote de basura a 3 jodidos metros de distancia y Wade estaba estirándose en toda su altura con esa sonrisa que Peter aun no sabía si le asustaba o alentaba sus sueños más pecaminosos. Y cuando voltearon a verlo el rostro patriótico, heroico y estadounidense del Capitán América fue lo que recibieron como confirmación.

Entonces los gritos comenzaron.

***

Peter continuaba riendo, falto de aire y gratamente dolorido del estómago, estaba sentado en una jodida araña rosada en el jardín de juegos infantil mientras Wade se balanceaba sobre un demasiado pequeño unicornio, despotricando sobre la falta de respeto del amor adolescente y como Petey boy había enorgullecido a América y a los soldados de la fortuna.

—Definitivamente mejor que un baile, gracias Wade.

Peter siguió riendo suavemente después y Wade se apoyo en el manubrio de su nuevo mejor amigo el unicornio con una sonrisa demasiado obvia y tonta en los labios. Luego de su espontaneo y muy caliente besuqueo en los cambiadores de un club, se había golpeado muy fuerte y su cerebro había empezado a funcionar como debía. Él no era un aprovechado y aunque el entusiasmo de Peter era muy obvio, también era tan joven e inocente y confiado, que escucho sus propias palabras y decidió ir lento.

Era fácil con Vanessa, con el trabajo, la escuela de Peter e incluso con los muchachos en el bar de Weas sirviendo como amortiguadores, pero en ese instante, los dos solos y con Peter siendo su usual tipo de nerd tímido y adorable, Wade sentía que algo en su pecho palpitaba con fuerza una y otra vez y otra vez y lo estaba consumiendo.

—Hey Petey boy…

—¿Si? ¡Woah!

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y su rostro se sonrojo maravillosamente, Wade se sentía tonto y un poco joven, pero no creía que eso fuese del todo malo en realidad. El aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando Peter tomo de manera tentativa una pequeña caja con una rosa de papel que Wade había obtenido de Buck hacía un par de días después de ganarle en el póker.

—Iremos lento. Feliz día de San Valentín Peter.

—Gracias Wade yo… muchas gracias —suspiro acunando delicadamente su obsequió más cerca de su pecho. Inocente, ingenuo sin saber del todo como reaccionar.

Wade abrió la boca y luego dos impactos le dieron con dureza en el pecho y jadeo cayendo de culo sobre las piedrecillas rojas que delimitaban el área infantil del resto. Peter estallo en carcajadas de nuevo y Wade suspiró para encontrarse con la  sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Vanessa observándolo desde arriba con aire resuelto.

—Cariño eso fue grosero.

—Lo sé, te lo estabas ganando a pulso. Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti Peter solo tienes tres segundos de ventaja antes de convertirte en un omelette. Uno…

Peter se atraganto y se puso de pie de un salto mientras Vanessa empezaba a ir tras él.

—¡Wade!

—¡Yo te salvo Peter!

Lento era bueno, casi lo que había necesitado siempre y valía la pena. Por supuesto que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! que gusto volver por acá con esta serie!! Me puse al día con el cómic y Pum!! La inspiración me golpeo como un agradable puñetazo. Ojala les guste y gracias por el amor a este fanfic!! Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de esta historia!! No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Para enterarse de las actus y más!! Pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si te gusta mi trabajo puedes dejarme una propina! ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o dejarme una comisión *wink, wink*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Gracias por sus kudos y coments!! los leo todos y me hacen feliz!! Recién volví a la universidad a terminar unos procesos y andaré súper ida hasta finales de mes, pero no se preocupen que tengo varios caps listos para esta historia, van a ser estúpidamente felices un par de cientos de palabras más porque se lo merecen y ya sabemos que el canon no les da mucha felicidad, despues vamos a entrar a la superheroica vida de estos dos! [Y el sufrimiento of course]
> 
> Gracias por leer! no olviden compartir y seguirme en [facebook!](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Acepto propinas y comisiones ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) *wink, wink*
> 
> Disfruten!!

El año nuevo chino era una locura en Nueva York, bueno casi cualquier cosa lo era, Peter lo sabia, pero en ese tipo especial de lugares. Es decir, el bar de Weas al que no se suponía que podía entrar todavía, era mucho más estimulante. El desfile pasaba por ahí y había comida y un montón de locura y festejo. Le había dicho al tío Ben que iría con los chicos del periódico escolar para un artículo y no era del todo una mentira, había fotos que debía entregar solo que estaba mejor desde el segundo piso del bar. La multitud hacia un paisaje hermoso y colorido y era más fácil de fotografiar, algunos retratos individuales y tiros mas artísticos los había hecho en su camino a encontrarse con Wade.

Vanessa tenía trabajo y Peter tenía prohibido preguntar, porque ambos lo amaban mucho. Y de cualquier forma los iba a alcanzar cuando terminara. Mientras estaba riendo y escuchaba entretenido las historias que Wade dejaba salir sobre su experiencia en China con un Weas que parecía saberlas mejor.

—Y entonces este idiota me reto a una pelea con espadas.

—Uh, mala idea, que jodido imbécil.

—Lo sé, lo sé los malos son idiotas, y luego me disparo cuando le gane, porque esas espadas eran maravillosas, de primera clase.

Peter jadeo sorprendido, Wade sonaba muy serio al respecto y luego lo miro sonriendo de ese modo que hacía que sus mariposas revolotearan violentamente en su estomago.

—¡Oww Pete! Tranquilo, mis reflejos son maravillosos, mira solo obtuve una cicatriz ahí —dijo antes de fruncir los labios en su dirección y señalar con sus ojos el sitió magullado.

—¿Seguro?  Tengo la impresión de que tu sentido de auto conservación es cuestionable en el mejor de los casos.

—Cierto chico, usualmente se habría dejado disparar para apuñalarlo entre los ojos.  
  
—¡Weas! ¡Cristo! ¡No dañes los oídos vírgenes de Pete!

Peter se sonrojo pero se acerco cuando Wade le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se puso de pie a sus espaldas y el castaño levantó el rostro con una sonrisa impertinente.

—De verdad, solo un rasguño.

Y volvió a fruncir los labios, ganándose una foto inesperada de Peter.

—Si hubiera sido yo me habrían disparado, habría caído sobre la espada y todavía habría estado consciente para el horrible juego de palabras del villano.

—Bueno ahora puedo entender el origen de tu preocupación, eres como un pollito descoordinado y torpe.

—Wade no soy un niño, basta con los apodos infantiles.

—¡ÑO!  
  
Y Peter hizo a un lado la cámara y se inclino besando la esquina de sus labios con _torpeza descoordinada_ , debido a la posición, para absoluto deleite de Wade.

—Por favor.

Weas balbuceo algo de ser repugnantes y que aun no bebía lo suficiente para soportar el besuqueo, cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaron sobre sus cabezas y el ruido en la calle aumento considerablemente su estruendo.

Peter se río cuando Wade tiro de él sobre su regazo y enfoco la lente de la cámara sobre el cielo, para obtener algunas tomas del efecto de los fuegos artificiales. Una caricia húmeda y caliente así como inesperada sobre su cuello, envió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

—Wa-uh ¡Wade Wilson!

—Feliz año nuevo chino Sweetums, ¡Del perro!

Y luego salió corriendo porque Vanessa acababa de llegar y si que tenía buenos reflejos en cuanto a zapatos voladores se trataba.

—¡Sin bromas sucias para Peter! ¡Ten algo de clase!

Peter se sentó con Weas cuando empezaron a insultarse ñoña y creativamente de nuevo. Era un ritual antes de la comida.

—Feliz año nuevo chino Weas.

—Feliz año nuevo chino Peter. Sera bueno para ti, tienes dos gigantes y feroces perros guardianes a tu disposición.

—No dejes que te oigan decirlo.

—Nah está bien, será bueno para ellos también, les haces mejor. En estas vidas nuestras no hay muchas  personas de tu tipo dando una mierda por alguien como nosotros. Eso Peter es muy valioso, así que cuídate para que seamos un poco más decentes todos los días, pero solo un poco, aun te dejare entrar al bar y tomar mamadas porque es el único modo de hacer que Wade pague.

Peter sintió que algo cálido se oprimía en su pecho y asintió, a pesar del modo hosco en que lo dijo, era como una bendición extraña.

—Gracias.  
  


—Por nada. ¡Oh dios Wade! ¡Aléjate del sistema de aire acondicionado!

Esa noche las fotos más bonitas, fueron las de los mejores amigos que había tenido nunca intentando reparar el viejo aire acondicionado del _Hermana Margaret._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! gracias por el amor para este trío adorable!! ando algo corta de tiempo perooo les cuento que este cap fue muy divertido de escribir y agradezco mucho, mucho todo su apoyo!!! ya me pondré a responder mensajes ahora que me haga un chance el fin de semana!! Kudos y comentarios son lo mejor!! y también les agradecería mucho si comparten esta historia <3 Les voy a regalar un microrelato pornoso si hay un nuevo lector que mencione su nick en los comentarios diciendo que les presentaron esta historia!! Una vez que su amigo/conocido/nuevo lector lo haga le hacen screen y me lo mandan a mi página de facebook cuyo enlace deje en caps anteriores! Y entonces platicamos del porno!! ;P
> 
> Besos!!!! :D

Vanessa termino de colocarse su lápiz labial rosado cuando tocaron a la puerta de su apartamento como si una manada de elefantes rabiosos estuviese peleando con rinocerontes radioactivos, lo cual significaba que Peter y Wade acababan de llegar por ella.

Roció perfume sobre su cuello y se adelanto a abrir la puerta, sin esperar por un minuto que eso sucediera.

—¡No feliz pero introspectivo y reflexivo día internacional de la mujer!

Peter agito locamente sus manos con globos brillantes de led que decían “mi mejor amiga es una bosslady”  y Wade arrojo confeti en su dirección con formas de diminutas mujeres apuñalando a hombres con cabeza de pene con frases como “soy un violador” o “soy un acosador que merece morir” y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Cuántas mamadas exactamente estuvieron involucradas en esta interesante sesión de manualidades con Weas?

Peter rió fuerte y ridículamente feliz, antes de mirar al techo con aire reflexivo.

—¿Cinco? ¿Wade cuantas me diste?

Vanessa arqueó una ceja divertida cuando Wade sonrió como un loco.

—Si Wade… ¿Cuántas mamadas le diste a Peter antes de que Weas les llevara sus tragos?

—¡Vanessa! ¡Sé que es el día de las vaginas y todo pero aun puedo golpearte!

—Ya quisieras, voy por mi bolso, esperen un segundo, las chicas nos esperan en Washington Square.

Cuando volvió Peter la miró curioso y confundido.

—Wade y yo queremos saber si es sexista golpearte o es más sexista no hacerlo.

Vanessa rodó los ojos.

—Es violencia Peter.

—La violencia está mal.

—Y ahí está tu respuesta cariño, solo por eso pueden llevar estos a la marcha, siéntanse muy orgullosos, todo el movimiento los amara.

—¡Oh, nena dame, dame!

Wade estiró las manos con anhelo a los estrambóticos carteles rosados que decían “Pussy power” que Vanessa había tardado en hacer una semana. Y Peter se rió un poco demasiado histérico intercambiando los globos por su nuevo cartel rosado.

***

Todo fue bien cuando se encontraron con algunas chicas que iban a la noche drag asiduamente y que también pertenecían al colectivo Switch n' Play, Wade era como un pez en el agua, riendo, siendo escandaloso y encantadoramente inapropiado, todo el mundo perdió su mente cuando se quito la chaqueta y empezó a mostrar sus músculos con su rosado y genial cartel a cuestas porque le gustaba llamar la atención y creía que en ese día en especial estaba bien hacer reír a las damas bonitas con sus tonterías.

Peter era una especie de hermanito menor que todos en algún momento habían deseado tener, sus respuestas eran tan inocentes y dulces, pero comprometidas y coherentes, no estaba ahí para ser popular o conseguir una novia, estaba ahí porque era lo correcto y porque todas las mujeres en sus propias circunstancias eran fuertes y merecían ser respetadas y apreciadas por quienes eran y no estar sometidas a la opinión pública de bastardos ignorantes que no veían más allá de sus privilegios.

Eso debió haber encendido la alarma en su cabeza, Peter amaba las causas nobles y la justicia, así que cuando un grupo de idiotas se topo con ellos y empezó a gritar basura en su dirección, Peter había ido y roto su cartel rosado en el tipo más ruidoso, ignorante y musculoso del grupo.

Probablemente lo habrían arrestado si la multitud no hubiera estallado en aplausos y virotes y los propios policías encargados de vigilar el evento no hubieran perdido la respiración debido a las carcajadas que se habían apoderado de ellos.

Incluso Wade que había estado siendo mucho más amable con Peter y se había estado regulando muy bien, no pudo más y lo besuqueo en medio de la multitud encantada.

Después de eso en realidad no podía quejarse. Volvieron a su casa y Wade cocino un montón de panqueques para ellos. Peter le entrego su regalo original que era un traje de cuero de Dark Vader porque era una emperatriz que merecía ser adorada y ellos serían sus leales súbditos por siempre.

Habría sido más sexy si no se hubiera estado riendo con las mejillas llenas de panqueques como un pequeño hámster adorable.

Lo mejor de todo eso era que el brillo, honesto y cálido, en los ojos de sus dos amigos nerds no era una fantasía que ella había construido para que todo a su alrededor fuese más soportable. Era agradable y aterrador, porque tenerlos cerca significaba ceder, perder algo de control sobre sí misma y sobre las cosas a su alrededor y no estaba realmente segura de cómo es que eso podría funcionar a largo plazo, incluso cuando en ese momento, no podría dejar de sonreír si lo intentaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!, kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho :D

Peter salió de la ducha, agotado y dolorido. Entro a su habitación dispuesto a dormir por una semana completa. La broma del equipo de futbol por el April fool´s había sido muy ruidosa, muy pesada y lo suficientemente peligrosa para que el tío Ben y otra media docena de padres hayan ido a la escuela a gritar, por dos horas completas.

En verdad, dejar un ratón libre en el laboratorio de química no había sido la cosa más brillante para hacer, alguien había entrado en crisis y solo podía recordar el caos y los artículos de cristal explotando a su alrededor. Había quitado a Gwen del medio de una avalancha de matraces y ahora tenía pequeños cortes en las manos y el rostro a causa de las esquirlas de los cristales.

Estaba a punto de deshacerse de su toalla cuando la ventana de su habitación se abrió de golpe y una pierna que conocía demasiado bien se deslizo con mucha más habilidad de la que alguien con su corpulencia debía tener a su cuarto.

—¡Wade!

—¡Hola Petey bo-woah!

Peter sintió que el calor bajaba hasta la punta de sus pies y corrió a ponerle seguro a su puerta mientras Wade terminada de deslizarse a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruño en silencio mientras Wade sonreía como un niño en Navidad.

—Siempre imagine hasta donde es que podía bajar tu sonrojo niño hermoso —declaró delineándolo con la mirada justo hasta que choco con la toalla—, la toalla estorba cariño.

—¡Wade! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Peter se había acercado lo suficiente para golpearlo en el estomago y entonces Wade hizo una mueca sentándose dolorido sobre la cama.

—¿Wade qué está mal? ¿Qué te paso?

Peter se acuclillo frente a él y Wade suspiro, mirando lo bonito que estaba Peter entre sus piernas cuando llevaba una cuchillada por debajo de las costillas, ese cabrón al que le había roto las manos se merecía más que eso justo desde donde estaba sentado.

—¿Accidente laboral? Tu casa estaba de camino y tiene exactamente una semana que no te veo, así que el dolor agónico de un moribundo me trajo hasta aquí.

Peter rodo los ojos, aun seguía haciendo pésimos chistes, no debía ser tan malo.

Y luego vio la sangre.

—¡Wuah Peter! ¡Avísale a un chico que lo vas a desnudar!

—¡Cállate! ¡Estás sangrando, joder, joder!

Tomo su vieja camiseta de pijama y empezó a limpiar la herida que lucía lo suficientemente profunda para que Peter se sintiera mareado. Wade se estremeció y los ojos dulces y preocupados de Peter hicieron que se removiera incómodo al tenerlos enfocados por completo en él.

—Lo siento, pero hay que limpiarla.

—uhm, si sobre eso, no es que no me guste tener tus manos bonitas encima de mí, pero chico… Solo estas usando una toalla y no soy un monje, puedo terminar de limpiarme mientras te pones algo encima, por favor.

—Sí, lo siento. Yo… no tardare.

Wade vio algo incómodo instalarse en la expresión de Peter y suspiro, tocando su frente con delicadeza.

—Solo para que quede claro, aun con un traje de santa sería difícil para mí no creer que eres sexy, pero ya sabes, la ropa hace que todo sea menos apretado cuando estoy sangrando sobre toda tu cama.

—Cristo. Eres un idiota.

Y Peter se abalanzo sobre sus labios los diez segundos más calientes y apabullantes de la noche, cuando volvió a parpadear estaba de nuevo frente a él con una pijama mullida y linda de Iron man. Aunque su rostro lucía preocupado y miraba la sangre con angustia desagradable.

—Lo siento Pete, en realidad no estaba pensando cuando vine aquí.

—Está bien, solo vamos a curarte ¿Sí?

—Seguro bebé. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro cariño?

—Hubo un accidente en el laboratorio de química, una broma que salió mal.

—Eh… Al parecer los dos tuvimos un día de mierda.

Peter soltó una risita joven y linda y Wade dejo que uniera la piel de su estómago con cinta quirúrgica que por lo menos iba a evitar que sangrara hasta que Weas le dijera si iba o no a necesitar puntos. Aparto su poco útil botiquín y Wade lo tomo del rostro, dejando suaves besos de mariposa por cada corte diminuto que encontraba sobre su rostro. Peter rodeo su cuello y lo dudo un segundo antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras Wade se ponía cómodo en la cama de Peter. De todos los malditos lugares, acurrucarse con un adolescente precioso en su propia casa no era la cosa más inteligente para hacer.

Peter suspiro contento y se acurruco en su contra, besando tiernamente la piel de su cuello que tenía al alcance.

—¿Aun estamos pasando pascua con Vanessa?

—Seguro, Weas tiene una cita.

—Eso es genial —suspiro y Wade se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, dejando suaves besitos sobre las cortadas en ella—. ¿En serio fue un accidente Petey?

—En serio. Y el tío Ben fue a gritarle al director por horas y horas.

—Bueno, creo que Ben y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos.

—Ya lo creo, aman avergonzarme.

Wade se mordió los labios y continúo acariciando a Peter, lentamente, con cuidado. Adoraba sus estremecimientos, sus suaves suspiros y el modo en que besaba su cuello. Sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse y sus bocas bailaron con dulzura, una sobre la otra, jugando, provocando, hasta que la lengua de Wade acarició a Peter con la suficiente precisión e ímpetu para hacerlo jadear.

—Tengo que irme Peter.

—Lo sé —dijo haciendo pucheros—. Quédate hasta que me duerma ¿Sí?

Wade sonrió. Peter sonrió y después terminaron acurrucados en su pequeña y tibia cama, mientras balbuceaba desenfadado sobre el accidente de más temprano.

Observo la herida en su estómago y el rostro magullado de Peter y suspiro, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Estaba muy jodido, el proteccionismo feroz y el repentino impulso de cuidarse más, solo significaban una cosa.

A quien quiera que lo escuchara, deseaba que eso con Peter durara para siempre.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

La lluvia era espesa y ruidosa, de ese modo que volvía la tarde lo suficientemente perfecta para no hacer nada.

Wade estaba en reposo obligatorio así que leía junto a la ventana con los pies de Vanessa en su regazo, que estaba entretenida con su propio libro inclinada hacia la luz que entraba por la ventaba e iluminaba el apartamento lo suficiente para leer con calma.

Peter se había adueñado de la mesa, hacía tiempo que quería ordenar su trabajo fotográfico y seleccionar las mejores de sus fotos para su portafolio.

Durante los últimos meses había dejado de fotografiar extraños al azar en grises deprimentes y había empezado a tomar tiros más lúdicos y espontáneos de su nuevo entorno.

Incluso el trabajo para el periódico había dejado de verse formal y… escolar, de algún modo lucía lo suficientemente profesional para verse bien en una publicación distinta.

En ese momento su atención había sido capturada por más de dos docenas de instantáneas. Wade y Vanessa lo preferían, era tan vintage. Peter estaba seguro que lidiar con las otras miles de funciones de la cámara que Wade le había obsequiado era un esfuerzo que no querían hacer.  
  
Había muchas de él, y se sintió cálido, las únicas personas que podían rivalizar con su colección seguro eran la tía May y el tío Ben.

Tomo la polaroid de Vanessa y se deslizo alrededor de la mesa en sus calcetines de hello kitty antes de tomar una foto del par haciendo la imagen misma de la domesticidad.

—Creo que debemos hacer un álbum de recortes.

Vanessa alzo la vista y sonrió al verlo acercarse detrás de la cámara.

—Sera una manualidad interesante a Wade le gusta dibujar.

—Una chica ya no puede tener sus propios secretos por aquí —refunfuño Wade pellizcando sus dedos con aire juguetón.

—Quiero ver —murmuro Peter con la lengua entre los dientes antes de presionar el boton para obtener la sonrisa burlona de Vanessa en toda su gloria.

—Felices pascuas Vanessa.

—¡Felices pascuas Pete!

Dio un par de tiros a la lluvia que seguía cayendo y luego enfoco a Wade quien guiño y luego le lanzo un beso.

Peter tomo una foto de eso último casi sin querer.

—Felices pascuas Wade.

—Felices pascuas baby voy, los huevos de chocolate estuvieron deliciosos —dijo meneando las cejas de forma excesivamente lasciva—. Felices pascuas muñeca.

—Felices pascuas perdedor apuñalado.

—¡Auch!  
  
Peter río con encanto y el par se relajo un poco más en sus asientos, volviendo a sumirse en sus propias lecturas con los sonidos de pisadas suaves arrastrándose sobre la madera del apartamento en un ritmo agradable, con el ocasional sonido de una cámara tomando otra foto inesperada y el susurro del papel cambiando de lugar o deslizándose suavemente en un agarre firme pero delicado durante el resto de la tarde.


End file.
